Baxter Ewers/Introduction
is the main protagonist in Real Life. He is the most recurring ewers of the series. Baxter is an American delinquent who lives an ordinary life protecting others from villains even outside of his hometown of Lynchburg. After the defeat of Must Kitsune, his life changed when the old enemy of the Ewers, Ballard Ewers III had escaped prison to dominate over. He travels to defeat his father once and for all with the help of his group. His main power consists of Chi Energy in which he inherited the color of Cyan and Red. In Real Life 3: Unbreakable Fists he wields the incredibly powerful Fighting Aura known as Red Vermillion. __TOC__ Appearance Main Appearance Baxter is canonically established as a well-built, tall (180 cm./5'11") man. He has brown long hair that goes length around his trap muscles and past his neck. He has a-round jaw, bold eyebrows, and blue eyes. He also has a mustache. He wears his trademark glasses around his eyes as well as his Red T-Shirt throughout the series. He wears long blue jeans on his legs as well as black shoes. Real Life 2: The Crusaders In Real Life 2, Baxter now bares a black t-shirt instead of a Red one, this is probably due to his second favorite color being black. Personality Baxter is at first introduced as an average guy who constantly has a dramatic personality, however as time progresses he becomes more serious and, intelligent and quick-witted while keeping a perpetually cool, slightly neutral or disinterested attitude. Baxter's most notable trait is his calm and serious attitude. He is a quiet individual who is often satisfied with expressing himself in short phrases. It explains that he thinks anyone can tell his emotions by just looking at him. Baxter is also fierce and gentle as he had saved Lexi Adams and Melissa Welch from being mind-controlled having them join him in revenge. He also shows no mercy at times when the villain he goes up against causes him to become angry with. He sparred Francis Aslan's life to just go through the Dark Dimmension showing a sign that he can also spar those associated with an evil group only to get information to reach there location. Moreover, Baxter is also foul-mouthed and blunt, having no problems in swearing a ton of bad words during his adventure as he kept doing this, he started to not care about how much the foul words come out of his mouth. Baxter is also interested in subjects such as any type of media ranging from Video Games to Anime. Baxter has a habit of muttering "Good Grief" to himself to express annoyance toward the ordeals and other events that happen close to him, to the point it has become one of his catchphrases. Abilities Chi Baxter's main source of powers comes in the hands of the Ewers Chi. He possesses the color of Cyan and Red and is considered mostly a close-range fighter. He has effective moves such as the Chi Punch or Chi Kick, at the same time can shoot Chi Balls as the means of shooting a projectile and can enhance it into a surging fist projectile. His fighting style is very similar to that of Ballard Ewers III's fighting style and, as it turns out, can likewise be used to stop time, an ability revealed at the very end of his fight with Ballard. Fighting Aura One of the strongest Fighting Auras in the series, Red Vermillion possesses superhuman senses, strength, stamina, accuracy, and speed. Like other physically-powerful (Close-Ranged) Fighting Auras, Red Vermillion suffers from a narrow range of activity; active only within a 2-3 meter radius from Baxter. Red Vermillion also posses Baxter's chi powers and can also time-stop enhancing Baxter's normal chi as well when he is out. Etc. Baxter also somehow carries a pocket of knives and can use them for either stealth range or as a means of channeling his Chi into the knife and toss them like projectiles. He can also use his Chi to shrink down to size for more stealthy tactics or a term to sneak attack his foe. Mastery Personal Ewers Technique: Time Stop Quotes Site Navigation Category:Introductions